


A Bend in the Road

by hammer



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Time, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: When Brian is caught sneaking out of Hector's garage, Vince knocks him out and  triumphantly brings him to Dom, hoping it will convince his long time friend that Brian is a cop. Brian is reeling, convinced Dom figured out his secret. He's right. It's just not the secret he thought.





	A Bend in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> A different version of what happens after Brian gets caught by Vince. Nothing serious has happened between Brian and Mia, and Dom and Letty went their separate ways. Un-betaed, sorry for any mistakes.

_Pirellis_.

Wrong tires. Wrong crew.

Disappointed he couldn't find the proof he'd been looking for, Brian nimbly climbs down the pipe in the back of Hector's garage. As soon as his boots hit the ground, pain explodes at the back of his skull, his face connecting with the wall just as his knees buckle. The world goes dark.

**

Brian comes to as he's dragged by the collar of his leather jacket.

“He's a cop!” Vince bellows, suddenly dropping Brian to the concrete floor.

Brian lifts his head, opens his eyes with a groan. Chest heaving, he sluggishly tries to blink away the fuzziness at the edges of his vision. Vince is aiming a sawed off shotgun right between his eyes. Not wanting to give Vince an excuse to pull the trigger, Brian lays back down, arms above his head, clammy palms out in surrender.

Emerging from the cloak of darkness, Dominic Toretto steps up, as if materializing out of nowhere. All dressed in black, and with his arms crossed over his chest, his calm composure contrasts with Vince's nervous hostility.

“Brian, this is one of those times when you need to be very clear about what you say,” Dom warns him evenly. “Nod if you understand.”

Brian can't help shaking under the treat of Vince's weapon. He swallows hard, his heart pounding in his chest. He feels paralyzed.

“Nod!” Vince yells, kicking him in the ribs. Brian curls to his side with a wince, then turns his head toward Dom's general direction and manages a single jerky nod.

“Your belt, Vince.”

“What?”

“Your. Belt,” Dom repeats. His buddy frowns, but he fumbles with his buckle and hands it over, deftly keeping one hand on his weapon. Dom yanks Brian's jacket off him and then uses the belt to bind Brian's wrists together.

“Help me string him up.”

Still dizzy, Brian is picked up by both men, the belt ending up hooked to a chain above his head. His heels are just off the floor, leaving him off balance.

Finally looking around, Brian realizes he's in the Toretto garage, away from the alley behind Hector's, away from prying eyes. Not good. What the fuck are these two going to do to him? By the way Vince is smirking right now, probably torture him with a car battery, or some shit like that.

The mouth of his shotgun right by Brian's temple, Vince grabs the front of his t-shirt with his free hand. “You're a cop,” he repeats. He sounds like he's trying to convince Dom, and Brian can only hope it means Dom's mind isn't made up yet. “Can't believe Mia fell for it,” Vince snarls. Cold sweat dripping down his back, Brian remains expressionless, but he sees Dom pressing his lips into a line, seemingly disapproving.

“Go, Vince.” Dom's voice is calm, but firm.

“But...”

“But what? What are you gonna do? _Kill_ a cop for Mia? In _my_ garage?” Dom asks pointedly. “Go and don't come back until I call you.”

Vince pulls at Brian's shirt a little harder, until the fabric gives out, but after a tense moment, he deflates a little. “Are you sure?” he asks, lip curling in clear disdain.

“You don't think I can handle Buster all on my own?”

Vince doesn't bother answering that, he just lets go. “I'm gonna go for a drive,” he grudgingly announces. He tries to give Dom the shotgun, but Dom refuses it. Vince retreats without another word, but the glare he sends in Brian's direction lets him know this isn't over. _Great_.

Brian breathes a little easier with Vince gone. He's not free and clear; it's not like Dominic Toretto went to Lompoc for room and board. After meeting the street racer, it had been hard to believe Dom could have beaten a man within an inch of his life. Maybe it was why he was so controlled all the time, a demeanor Brian admired.

“Why did you insinuate yourself into my life? My crew?” Dom asks, planting himself in front of Brian.

“Mia...”

Dom huffs and rolls his eyes. “Look, Mia's a great girl, believe me I know that, but that's not the only reason you're here. There's something else...”

Dom Toretto was a perceptive man. Every time he looked into Brian's eyes, he felt like Dom could see right through him, through all his lies and all the bullshit.

“Racing...” Brian tries, changing gears.

“'Bout that... Did you really think you could beat me?” Uncrossing his arms, Dom steps closer, so close Brian can feel his body heat. It sends butterflies flying in his belly even as he is stared down menacingly. “Maybe that's how you planned it, so you'd owe me, to give yourself an in.”

 _Fuck_. It really sounds like Dom figured out what he was up to. Brian clenches his jaw, closes his eyes, half-expecting to get punched in the gut.

“I'm in your face again. What are you gonna do, Brian?”

It's a hoarse whisper, and Brian feels Dom's breath on his cheek as he speaks, smells traces of his aftershave. His cock stirs, and he swallows hard before taking a deep breath. It does absolutely nothing to calm him down. This isn't the first time he reacts to Dom's proximity, but this is the first time he doesn't have the choice to walk away. All he can do is hope Dom doesn't notice. But he will, won't he? His groin tingles again. Brian gasps audibly, fighting honest to god panic as he realizes how fucking hopeless he is.

“I've been wondering what kind of fuel your engine runs on...” Dom rumbles, his voice taking seductive undertones. Brian opens his eyes and frowns. He stammers, having lost the thread of the conversation. Dom huffs softly, obviously amused. “Girls, for sure. But boys...”

 _Boys_. The word hangs in air for a moment, just long enough for Brian to catch on.

“Oh,” Brian utters incredulously. He knows the answer to that question but never thought in a million years that Dominic Toretto would be the one asking it. And certainly not _now_. Dom was obviously testing a theory, one that didn't involve him being an undercover cop.

“Pop the hood and find out,” Brian dares him, raising an eyebrow in challenge, going for broke. This is better than his cover being blown, and fuck, it would feel good to let some truth out in the open for a change. He really fucking hates lying to Dom.

“Pop the hood, eh?” Dom is smirking now. He steps back, reaches for Brian's t-shirt. He rips it off him, finishing what Vince had started, baring his upper body.

Dom walks around his prisoner, out of sight for a moment. Brian nearly jumps when he feels the tip of Dom's nose brushing the patch of skin behind his ear; he loses his balance when Dom very audibly and deliberately breathes in his scent.

Dom's on the move again, stopping only when in front of Brian. Brian holds his breath, more blood rushing to his groin. Cocking his head, Dom drinks in the sight, eyes raking up then down Brian's lean, muscular body. It doesn't feel like he's being tested; it feels like Dom likes what he sees.

Brian can hardly believe it when Dom runs a rough hand down his chest, over his abs, and all the way to his hip. Brian's stomach quivers under the calloused fingers, arousal spiking through him to a new high. There's no way Dom won't notice the bulge in the front of his jeans.

As if he's read Brian's mind, Dom palms Brian's erection through the denim. “Well, I guess I got my answer now...” Dom says, squeezing a little. Brian moans softly, and rocks his hips to press himself to Dom's hand. Dom obliges him, giving him more pressure.

“Fuck. Dom...” Brian groans, a bit light headed.

Dom hums, removing his hand only to press his thigh between Brian's legs instead. Brian feels the fabric of Dom's t-shirt on his skin, wishes there were no barrier between them.

“Untie me,” Brian whispers, eager to put his hands on Dom, to feel the hard muscles of his arms ripple under his smooth, golden skin.

“I like you where you are,” Dom tells him before he reaches around Brian, picking him up, both hands splayed over his ass.

Brian can feel how strong Dom is, how easily he holds him up. He feels small, vulnerable. _Owned_. He wraps his legs around Dom's waist, his hands still above his head. He tilts his pelvis, feels Dom's hard-on against his and moans again.

Dom is really _aroused_. This is for real.

The realization melts all that remains of Brian's fears, only making more room for his lust. He's allowed to let go and show Dom how much he wants him, something he never thought he'd be able to do. He feels his body unfold and his soul untwist, after weeks of denying it, separating himself from it, shoving it all down until the tightness in his chest kept him up at night.

“You a cop?” Dom asks, point blank.

“Do I moan like a cop?” Brian replies with an impish smirk.

Dom doesn't answer. He dives into Brian's neck, licking from his clavicle to his ear, tasting him. He sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin of Brian's neck and lets them drag along his pulse before mouthing his jawline, right by the young man's earlobe.

“What the hell were you doing over there?” Dom whispers, rolling his hips as he kisses and bites the same spot on Brian's neck.

“I owe you a ten-second car. This is about Race Wars...” Brian answers hoarsely, turning his head to give Dom fuller access.

One of Dom's calloused hands moves to his lower back, the other still groping his butt.

“I just went in there...” Brian explains, tipping his head back as Dom's lips move over his Adam's apple. “Hector's gonna be running three Honda Civics with spoon engines,” he barely manages as Dom's hand travels up his spine, his fingers treading into the hair at the back of his head.

More teeth.

Brian gasps, snapping his head forward. His nose ends up in the crook of Dom's neck, allowing him to inhale the scent of exhaust, mingled with the cedarwood and musk of his deodorant. “He just came into Harry's and ordered three T-6 turbos with nos and a MoTec system exhaust,” Brian quickly finishes explaining, before his mind goes completely blank.

“So what...? You're gonna go around and check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?”

“Yeah,” Brian answers, lifting his head to look into Dom's eyes. “Because Dom, you know... I _can't_ lose again.” It's not a lie.

Dom nods minutely. His eyes are surprisingly soft, making Brian's chest flutter pleasantly. Of course Dom understands, just like Brian understands him. His bosses, the F.B.I., they didn't get it, they don't know Dom like he does. Brian tilts his head, licks his lips, his desire making him breathless.

Dom's kiss is searing, and Brian pours himself into it; he can't touch Dom, but he damn well can show him the extent of his want with his mouth. He licks at Dom's full lips, parting them to kiss him deeper, pulling Dom closer with a squeeze of his legs.

Brian feels the drag of blunt fingernails across his shoulder blade. He tries to follow after Dom's mouth as he suddenly pulls away. Dom's brown eyes are black with arousal, and they flick down to Brian's crotch. The next second, the racer busies himself with the fly of Brian's jeans. The young man swears as Dom unceremoniously shoves a hand down his pants and pulls his erect cock out.

Brian doesn't dare look away as Dom does the same for himself. Dom's thick, dusky cock brushes against Brian's, smearing pre-cum along its side. Brian groans, wants more and bucks. Dom responds by kissing him again, fingers tightening around a fistful of Brian's hair.

Keeping his forehead pressed to Brian's, Dom release Brian's hair so he can dip his hand between them again, seizing them both, and squeezing their cocks together.

“Fuck, Dom...”

Dom strokes them both, hard and fast. There's no finesse, no attempt to make this last. It's happening too quick, Brian thinks, but he wouldn't change a thing, because he can't wait. He wants to see Dom lose control and come, wants to come with him, on him. The thought sends sparks up his spine, bright hot pleasure already pooling in his belly, demanding to be released.

“Brian?” Dom rumbles, his breath coming in short, warm puffs against Brian's cheek. His whole body is tense, muscles flexing as he supports most of Brian's weight.

“Yesyesyes,” Brian answers dazedly, not really knowing what Dom's asking. It didn't matter; Brian would do anything Dom asked right now. Anything.

Brian suddenly feels the change in Dom's body. His knees seem to fold a little, and his hand slows down a bit around their lengths, his breath turns to long exhales, and then to grunts as pleasure overwhelms him.

Dom's cock twitches against his. Dom's cum coats them both, slick and hot and Brian comes too, pulling on the belt around his wrists to better slide his pulsating cock against Dom's, between his slippery fingers. His moans echo off the garage walls.

“Fuck...” Brian murmurs when Dom finally releases their softening cocks. Dom lets out a deep satisfied hum, the vibrations causing Brian to shudder and break into goosebumps.

Brian unhooks his wobbly legs from around Dom who immediately frees Brian, quickly undoing the belt. As Brian massages his sore wrists, Dom fetches a couple of clean rags, tossing one to Brian from a distance.

“I had no idea you...” Brian starts, as he cleans himself, the prolonged silence making him uneasy.

“You thought you could just walk your pretty ass into my shop and I wouldn't notice?” Dom is smirking now, trying to peek at Brian's butt from where he is.

Brian relaxes a little, smiles at his friend. “You made a point of ignoring me, for as long as you could...” he reminds him.

“You only had eyes for Mia...” Dom's tone is serious this time.

Brian scoffs.

He remembers staring at Dom's back as he ate his tuna, watching the muscles of Dom's shoulders roll as he moved paperwork on his desk. He remembers how his stomach fluttered every time Dom stood up to get a drink, or to shuffle through the file cabinet. Brian knew Dom saw him, because their eyes would meet, just for a second. But there was no light in Dom's eyes, not even a twinkle of interest, until the day Dom stepped in to break up the fight between Brian and Vince. That day, there had been a spark in Toretto's eyes. Granted, it had been anger, but Brian had welcomed it. It had been a start.

“I looked at you too, Dom. When you weren't looking...” Brian reveals.

“That's what Mia kept telling me,” Dom mumbles.

“You're joking,” Brian says, stunned.

“No, I'm not. What are you going to do?” Dom asks, buttoning his jeans.

“I was gonna ask her out... But this, it changes things,” Brian confides. There is something here, something he cannot ignore. He needs to clear this up right away, or it would get messy. He really likes Mia, and the last thing he wants is hurting her.

“I'll talk to Mia,” Brian decides. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry on with Mia as if nothing happened. Undercover or not, there were some lines he could not cross. “She'll fucking hate me though.”

“Probably not,” Dom disagrees with a small wince. “I think she saw this coming before we did,” Dom replies with a half-smile. “She's been trying to convince me to ask _you_ out. She always was the smart Toretto.”

Brian shakes his head in disbelief and laughs. He lets himself fall back into the backseat of a car that's lying on the garage floor. “You're not going to tell her what we did, are you?”

“She'll want to know every detail,” Dom teases.

“Fuck...”

“Yeah, she'll want to know when we do _that_ too,” Dom says with a smirk, sitting next to Brian, who can tell Dom is only half-joking. Dom said _when_ not _if_ ; Brian feels his cheeks burn.

Dom reaches for Brian's face, brushing hairs from his temple, then combing his fingers through the soft blond curls. He cups Brian's cheek and leans in. Dom's lips are soft, the kiss gentle. Yet, Brian feels like a fucking fire has been lit under the leather seat. He sucks on Dom's lower lip, then pulls back, breath catching at the intensity of his desire.

“When you were tied up like that, and I saw, with my own eyes... I just couldn't help myself...” Dom whispers, squeezing Brian's knee.

Brian shrugs. “Neither could I...” He tilts his head and kisses Dom, just one long unhurried press of the lips. It's enough to make the fire in his belly roar again. He slides his hand over Dom's forearm, wanting to touch him so badly. But Dom doesn't let him, he bats his hand away, places his own hand around Brian's throat, and then pulls back with a small smile curling his lips. Brian goes still.

“Later,” Dom says quietly, his other hand joining the other on his throat. The touch is possessive, triggering another strong wave of arousal. Dom's firm hold on Brian becomes tighter, but without crushing. Dom is observing Brian's face closely. Brian squirms, his breath catching as the feeling of being owned by Dom hits home again.

He and Dom had barely scratched the surface. Dom hadn't even taken his own shirt off for fuck's sake. Dominic Toretto probably makes love like he races, patient and always in complete control. And that whole aspect is new and exciting, something Brian definitely wants to explore further.

“You're mine, now,” Dom murmurs, closing the distance to lick a single stripe from Brian's chin to his cheekbone. The young man shivers and swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing under Dom's thumbs. He has no words.

Dom releases him, and pats Brian's leg reassuringly. He gets up, and disappears into a dark corner of the shop. He reappears, throws a fresh t-shirt to Brian. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and dials. “Come back, Vince, and bring Jesse,” he says, smiling at Brian. “We're going on a little ride.”


End file.
